Snoopy Vs. the Red Baron
Snoopy vs. the Red Baron is a PS2 and Windows game which made a big hit. Although it is a Peanuts themed game, it is rated E 10+ for cartoon violence. This game featured several iconic Peanuts characters, and Snoopy's recurring and imaginary foe, the Red Baron. The game also supports multiplayer, with two friends being able to team up to claim victory against an enemy team in a dogfight, or fight one another in a battle for triumph. Claiming to be in Snoopy's fantasy, the timeline is confusing, like The Battle of Verdon Gorge, but not everything had to be accurate. Story Charlie Brown and Lucy are watching Snoopy sleep on his doghouse, wondering what kind of wild dream the beagle is having. Snoopy suddenly jumps up, moving his arms as if firing the guns of a Sopwith Camel, before going back to sleep. Charlie Brown then deduces that Snoopy is pretending to be a World War I Flying Ace. Aerodrome Island By now, Snoopy has started writing a novel on his typewriter, one about the tale of the Flying Ace. Linus has finished proofreading the manuscript, and offers to let Charlie Brown take a look. Brown accepts, and begins reading. However, he is shocked to see that his own dog made him play the part of the Allied janitor in the book. At Aerodrome Island, Scientist Marcie, General Lucy, and Officer Linus help Snoopy hold back an attack being led by the Red Baron, eventually turning the tide and allowing Snoopy, Allied Bomber Peppermint Patty, and Naval Seaman Schroeder to destroy the Baron's base nearby. The Axis powers attempt to avenge their base with a battleship attack on the aerodrome, but Snoopy sinks the ship with help from Woodstock. The Woods of Montsec Charlie Brown the janitor is still working in the aerodrome, looking at the blueprints of the mighty Doodlebug bomb Marcie had designed. However, a mysterious hand appears, kidnapping Charlie Brown, and the Axis claims the plans to the Doodlebug bomb as well. Meanwhile, Allied Spy Sally Brown has discovered enemy activity in the Woods of Montsec, and Snoopy is sent to destroy the base the Baron's soldiers have built. The beagle burns the fort down, and with advice from Linus, manages to destroy the machine needed to build a new headquarters, ruining the operation in the woods. The Front Lines of Verdun The Allies and Axis are prepared to clash at the field of Verdun, an important battle that could change the war's results. The Allied pillboxes are initially threatened, but soon saved by Snoopy, allowing Peppermint Patty to take down the front lines of the enemy. The Red Baron's troops attempt to retrieve lost ground with an enormous tank, but the plan is foiled when Snoopy sends the tank to the bottom of a river, ending the battle in an Allied victory. Mines of the Matterhorn Although defeated at Verdun, the Axis still has the Doodlebug blueprints, and has begun preparing to build the aforementioned bomb. However, the Allies have noticed enemy movement in the Mines of the Matterhorn, and Snoopy and Sally are sent to destroy an important shipment of parts needed to build the weapon. Snoopy quickly forces the train's crew to surrender, and defeats the drilling bot building the tunnels for navigation. Verdon Gorge Woodstock successfully sneaks into Charlie Brown's cell, and the round-headed kid gets a message to the Allies with no interception, revealing the location of an important base and where he is imprisoned. Lucy, Rerun van Pelt, and Franklin attack the gorge, but are captured by the Red Baron's forces. Snoopy then attacks, and with directions from Linus, ends the operations and destroys an aircraft carrier. However, the Red Baron then takes full command of the Axis, and reveals a flying fortress before leaving to execute his plan. Flying Fortress Snoopy has no choice but to follow, and manages to get past the Baron's forces and free Lucy, Rerun, and Franklin. However, the Red Baron chooses to engage in a dogfight himself, and with Rerun and Franklin both stripped of their weapons, only Snoopy and Lucy can challenge him. The Baron makes quick work of Lucy, shooting her down. After this, he reveals that a Doodlebug was indeed finished, and it is launched at Allied turf, with Charlie Brown strapped on. Snoopy, unable to take down the bomb without harming his owner, does just enough damage for Brown to get loose and escape. He then defeats the Baron and shoots the bomb down, saving the mainland and winning the war. Ending Snoopy arrives back at the aerodrome, and a celebration begins. Snoopy then hears Charlie Brown, realizing that it's Suppertime, and he ends writing his story. Later, Charlie Brown and Linus watch Snoopy write on his typewriter, with Charlie Brown explaining that the beagle is now working on a sequel. Characters Snoopy A flying ace on a mission to stop the evil Red Baron, Snoopy rides on the Sopwith Camel (a type of plane used by the Royal Flying Corps). He is a capable fighter in the air, rivaled only by the Red Baron himself. Linus Linus serves as the intelligence for the allies and rides in a Zeppelin or a glider and is pretty capable of being unpredictable in flight. Linus can also act as a second in command if commander Lucy is absent. His vehicles are a powered glider and a cargo blimp that carries cargo from base to base. Pig Pen Pig Pen owns a supplies ship and helps bring cargo and supplies throughout the allies battleground, as well as working with these supplies as a mechanic. He also owns a shop where Snoopy can purchase new items and characters for use in the game. Schroeder Acting as the navy enforcer with his battleship, Schroeder can be a real help when U-boats and PT boats are in the area. In battle he will do a perimeter check on the coast. Lucy The general of the Allied Armies, Lucy gives all the orders. She is also a skilled flyer, though not quite at the same level as Snoopy or the Red Baron. Charlie Brown Charlie Brown is the janitor for the Allies, working in the bases to keep things clean and tidy. However, he soon becomes a target for the Baron, as he has the plans for the Doodlebug bomb. However, Brown is still able to assist, giving needed info to his friends and allowing Snoopy to perform the final action for victory needed. Marcie Marcie is the scientist for the Allies, and the designer of the Doodlebug bomb. She is an important adviser and guide for Snoopy, explaining what Snoopy must do to prevail. Peppermint Patty The Allied Bomber pilot, Peppermint Patty is a force against the enemy bases, able to quickly destroy them once Snoopy clears the opposition. Sally One of the two Allied spies, Sally provides the Allies they info they need on enemy areas, and also assists Snoopy on stealth related missions, such as the attack on the Mines of the Matterhorn. Rerun Rerun is one of the three flying aces of the Allied Armies, along with Snoopy and Franklin. He and Franklin often assist Snoopy in clearing out the enemy, and also help in the attack on Verdon Gorge. Franklin Franklin is a flying ace for the Allies, just like Rerun and Snoopy are. Along with Rerun and Snoopy, he can take on the Baron's air forces with skill. Woodstock One of the two Allied spies, Woodstock is able to effectively sneak past the Baron's security and into important areas. He also assists Snoopy in important battles on the Woodstock gliders, being of great aid against the battleship, giant tank, and aircraft carrier. Enemies Blue Fighter The blue fighter is the most numerous of all of the enemies you face. They are weak and slow but they can be overwhelming in numbers. Often seen in fleets they usually attack in groups doing a circle around you. Although hard to defeat in numbers, it is easy to pick them off. Sometimes they just crash before you even get the slightest, smallest chance to shoot the specific blue fighter down. Green Fighter These dangerous planes have back gunners to make them even more dangerous in numbers as the blue fighters. The front gunner fires a machine gun while the back gunner fires a bomb. Purple Fighters Even more dangerous than the green fighters, they are one of the worst enemies you can fight and have the same life level as a blimp. Unlike the blue fighter and the green fighter, they can launch missiles, which can be very deadly towards Snoopy. Like the green fighter they have a secondary weapon. Blimps The blimps are powerful opponents, but they themselves do not attack. Instead, they deploy enemy robots to slow Snoopy down. However, they are also able to unleash massive bombs, dealing intense damage to Snoopy, or destroying Allied areas. CIMG1437.jpg|A bombing blimp CIMG1504.jpg|A blimp threatens an allied convoy CIMG1520.jpg|A blimp opens its gondola door to let out copter bots CIMG1330.jpg|Bombing blimps arrive for support for the enemy CIMG1507.jpg|Blimp is damaged CIMG1498.jpg|A blimp bombs a convoy CIMG1334.jpg|A blimp blockade External links *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SnoopyVsTheRedBaron Snoopy Vs The Red Baron on TV Tropes.] Category:Video games featuring Snoopy Category:Video games featuring Linus van Pelt Category:Video games featuring Lucy van Pelt Category:Video games featuring "Pig-Pen" Category:Video games featuring Franklin Category:Video games featuring Charlie Brown Category:Video games featuring Sally Brown Category:Video games featuring Rerun van Pelt Category:Video games featuring Peppermint Patty Category:Video games featuring Marcie Category:Snoopy Vs. the Red Baron